Beautiful Disaster
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: AU. I was in love with a pyromaniac. I had imaginary friends. Being a loner in high school sucked... Until one day, the most popular boy in school asks me out and my pyro crush becomes super jealous. And may have just started the school on fire... NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: **Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia, Gajeel x Levy, Jellal x Erza and minor Gray x Lucy

**Timeline: **AU modern, highschool

**Warnings: **None other than mild cursing and violence

**Genres: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail

**Author's note: **Hello and thank you for clicking on this story! I'd really just like to say thank, nothing more, nothing less, and I hope you enjoy this story! This will be no longer than five chapters!

_**XXX**_

I was homeschooled, from the early years till up to roughly last year. I was provided with the most talented tutors in the country, and learned nearly everything from your everyday math equations to becoming fluent in nearly seven languages.

Honestly, I hated it. That's why when I was at the age to enter high school, I did. I told my father, although he wasn't happy with my choice that I was going to a normal school. That school happened to be Fairy Tail Academy.

I fumbled with the lock, the spinner getting stuck. "Need help?"

A hiss escapes my lips as I slam into the locker. It was Loke. As per usual, he was decked out in a fancy suit and blue shaded glasses covered his eyes. I normally would have found him hot, but he wasn't a normal circumstance. Loke was one of my invisible friends. _One _of. Embarrassing, yes, but effective enough as a child to shield loneliness.

"Go away," I mutter, twisting the lock again around. 07…07…08… There! It opened! Loke shrugged, leaving me alone, finally, and I reached into my locker, retrieving my French textbook.

Why did I still have imaginary friends? Because I didn't have any real friends, simple as that. Not that I really tried, but it was hard to make friends when I didn't know how.

_Screeeeech_. The sound peeled down the hallway, as the pink haired pyromaniac raced past me, lighting pieces of paper on fire with a lighter in his hands.

Jet stormed after him, his oddly done hair bouncing as he moved quickly. What did Natsu do this time?

I followed after them, barely remembering to shut my locker, as the whole school assembled in the cafeteria.

Natsu had somehow affixed himself to a high beam on the wall, recklessly hanging off, laughing. The flame flickered wildly, as he set flame to his homework.

"Get down from there!" Jet screeches, his face turning red from rage.

"You can't prove it was me!" Natsu cackles again, beaning Jet in the middle of the forehead with the empty lighter.

Curiosity spikes as I edge my way past the crowd of teenagers, attempting to get a closer look.

Jet glares at the teen, angrily scrubbing his forehead. "It was obviously _you _who set the climbing rope on fire!" It took me another moment to realise Natsu was indeed wearing school authorized gym clothes.

Natsu flips him off, sticking out his tongue. Jet snarls something under his breath and whips out of the cafeteria, shouting about getting the principle.

He shimmies down, landing lightly on his feet. My pupils disperse, having enough of his antics, leaving us alone.

"Hey Luce, I was pretty brave, huh?" He casually strolls up to me, unveiling another lighter from his pocket.

Despite feeling the blush growing on my cheeks from his affectionate nickname, I shook my head. "You're a moron." I began to walk away.

"Aw, come on! Don't be like that!" He calls after me, before he cursed. "Ouch, shit, that's hot!" I had to repress my giggle.

Hard to believe I was in love with this guy, right?

_**XXX**_

Spare was rolling around the corner, my eyes forever glued to the clock as my French teacher droned on… and on… plus the mindless chatter from around me was driving me up the wall.

I had somehow managed to hide my novel behind my textbook, skimming over the pages quickly. It was a murder mystery of how someone was accused of murdering their entire family. So far, the accused, also the main character, has been innocent, but reoccurring nightmares and waking up covered in blood proved otherwise. Wait, the detective is entering…?!

My book was yanked away from me, as Madame Strauss's glared down at me. Secretly, I knew she wasn't mad at me, I was her favourite, but she didn't tolerate me reading during her lessons.

"I'll see you after class, Heartfilia-sama," She said, referring to me by my last name, using the blasted suffix almost always attached. That's usually what kept students away from me. Me, the daughter of the vindictive Heartfilia tycoon was not to be trifled with, or rather, that's what they thought.

I nod, praying for class to end so I could spend my time skimming book covers with my fingers in the overstocked library. Although I did enjoy high school, having no friends was tough.

_**XXX**_

After I got my book back, I settled down into a secluded corner of the library. It was my favourite spot. I could watch others have a fun time, and they couldn't see me, speaking to my imaginary friends.

Only Loke and Gemini appeared. Gemini was adorable, a set of blue rag doll like twins with a cheerful personality. We chatted quietly, barely hushed whispers, speaking of nothing really.

My attention was snagged when the student council president giggled, her back pressing against the bookshelves. She _giggled_? The demon student council president _giggled_? A boy, who must have been a senior with her, had her pinned, nipping at the column of her neck. I felt like a pervert for watching. An intricate tattoo framed his eye, and that's all I got on description besides bright blue hair.

Erza glanced up, meeting my intrusive gaze. She shoved him away from her, and he immediately understood, leaving quickly with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Erza stomped towards me, Loke and Gemini standing like protective walls. Not much good that would do.

"Forget what you saw," Erza says her voice dangerously low. I gulp, suddenly afraid for my life and nod. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

She narrows her eyes once more for good measure, then smiles. "I hope we can be friends, Heartfilia-san."

I swallow the fear and say, "Me too, Scarlet-san." She leaves, and I let out a sigh of relief.

Loke pats my knee. "It's okay; I'm here to protect you."

"Gemi is too!" Gemi exclaims at the same time Mini proclaims the same thing. I smile softly.

"I'm sure you are." They poof, leaving me to my thoughts. In the end, I don't think of anything useful and just fidget with the pale blue pleated uniform skirt.

It's a wonder how I can just sit here and not be bothered by the appearance of others. Probably from all those years in solitude. I'm quite the loner. I think, that if I was like a normal child, would I be a chatter box? Or would I be like this?

_**XXX**_

"Luce!" Natsu's warm fingers catch my wrist. My gaze goes to his hand immediately, finding it covered with blisters and welts. It was red but he didn't seem to mind. I could feel each and every burn against my wrist.

"What?" I ask, keeping my eyes locked on his hand. Why does he like fire so much if it hurts him so? I force myself to glance up.

Natsu grins crookedly, "Can I walk you home?" My mind freezes for a split second.

"O—okay," I stammer, blush working its way up my neck.

"Great." He releases my wrist and hooks his hands behind his head. His brief case hangs limply from one of his hands.

Awkward silence envelopes us, and Lyra pops up next to him. My eyes widen and she merely winks, playing a few notes from her harp. Natsu inclines his head to that sound. It honestly was so amazing it felt palpable, even with her being a figment of my imagination.

"Do you hear that?" Natsu asks, before he shrugs. "Never mind."

A nervous bubble in my stomach causes a snort of laughter. My blush deepens. If Natsu heard it, he didn't show it.

"Why do you like fire so much, Natsu…?" I question, walking down the path with him. We'd left school grounds and were off in the direction of my home.

He doesn't say anything for a while, in fact for so long that I think I've offended him. But he retains the crooked grin.

Natsu abruptly stops, a cherry blossom petal lands delicately in his hair. I nearly stumble, twisting around to face him.

Although the grin, he seems deadly serious. "I'll tell you, but not now. How about at the cherry blossom festival in a few weeks? I'll tell you then."

"S—sure." Even without prior knowledge to dating, it honestly did sound like a date proposal. Hopefully.

He sends me a cheerful wave and jogs off, "See you tomorrow!"

Okay… maybe there was a valid reason I loved him…

**Did you really think the conflict would be this soon? Haha. Maybe in one or two chapters… I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned, review, favourite, whatever suits your fancy and I look forward to seeing you again!**

**~Emerald~**

**~~Check out some of my other NaLu stories by clicking on my profile!~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings: **Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia, Gajeel x Levy, Jellal x Erza and minor Gray x Lucy

**Timeline: **AU modern, highschool

**Warnings: **None other than mild cursing and violence… And cheese in this chapter. Lots of cheesy goodness.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail

**Authors Note:** Wow! Thanks so much for all the reviews and favourites! Makes me happy my story is well liked. Anyways, enjoy chapter two!

_**XXX**_

The day started off innocently enough. Just a simple case of the graded test jitters. Those jitters didn't belong to me though. They belonged to none other than Natsu Dragneel.

He sulked up to me, waving the test around like it was an offending object. "Aw man, look what I got Luce." Done with a giant red felt over the top of his page was a large _42% _with a note dictating he see his teacher after class.

"It's awful," I agree. Natsu's face falls, completely crestfallen. Then, without a moment's notice, Natsu whipped out a lighter with a dragon head on it and burnt his test papers.

"There, nothing left!" Except for the ashes that cascaded to the ground. I giggle a bit, smoldering it instantly. Innocently, he sweeps the ashes away with his foot, pushing it behind the garbage can.

I say, "That was unnecessary." His grin doesn't falter, and I feel my heart skip a beat.

Natsu pockets his lighter, whistling a tune, "It was completely necessary. I can't be convicted without evidence, now can I?" His tone was scandalous. I was finding it quite difficult to keep a straight face. In fact, I think I was smiling.

The warning bell went off, and Natsu sighed. "Catch lunch with me, Luce?" I nod, and he quickly, almost unnoticeably gives my cheek a peck. He jogs off to class.

My heart was thundering so loud I was positive students around me could hear. Someone bumped into me, forcing me to stagger back into the wall.

"Are you okay?" The voice was deep, and I glance up sharply. I met eyes with Gray Fullbuster. Oh my Mavis… This was _Gray _Fullbuster, designated popular boy at Fairy Tail Academy, drooled over by nearly every girl in the school. I was an exception, and as was the Student Council Principal Erza, if what I saw yesterday was any indication of that.

"I'm fine," I answer, clutching my binders closer to my bust. I didn't know much about Gray, hell I didn't know much about anyone, other than Natsu.

He beams at me, "That's good." He pauses for a moment. "Can I walk you to class?"

"No," I shake my head, "I can walk myself, thanks." Surprise flickers across his face, however the grin returns quickly.

"Okay." He leaves, offering me a wave as he goes. I wasn't sure what just happened. Sure Gray was known for being notoriously nice, but I figured it was just a gimmick.

_Ring. _Oh Mavis, I'm late! Standing around and talking to Gray was not a way to stay on the good side of your history teacher.

_**XXX**_

I fidget nervously, staring out at the courtyard, the sea of human bodies obscuring my view of the boy I was looking for. He'd caught me after history, apologizing for not telling me where we should eat, and I suggested the courtyard, which he agreed to. I clench my bento box tighter, squinting my eyes for any sign of the pyromaniac.

"Did you find him yet, Hime?" Virgo asks, silently appearing next to me. I gasp, surprised by her sudden pop up. I hadn't seen the pink haired maiden in a few weeks, and this was an unusual time for her to show.

"No… He has to be here though," I insist, and she stares at me with blank blue eyes.

She waits next to me for a few more minutes, students weaving in between us to get to the grass. I continue to search for the spiky pink hair I'd never mistake, and frown with disappointment.

An arm slings across my shoulders. I nearly shriek from surprise, until I catch wind of smoke and cinnamon. _Natsu. _

"Sorry I'm late," Natsu mutters in my ear. I was shocked I could hear him over the chaos of students around us. "I was looking for a quieter spot for us to sit."

"It's okay," I respond, turning to look at him. Virgo had left when she saw Natsu, she must have, it was only logical. Or so I figured. Who knew what to think with imaginary friends?

Natsu looked amused, taking my hand in his. To my complete and utter surprise, he didn't lead me to the grass, but instead back through the school. I wasn't going to question him, but still, I was confused. Up three flights of stairs and to a door clearly marked, do not enter, we were on the roof.

But he wasn't finished, he led me around the building we just exited from, and I saw a ladder. He gestured for me to climb, and with a moment of hesitating, I did. On the final roof, there was a picnic blanket spread out with a few rocks from outside keeping it from flying away. A medium sized bento box sat near it, and I assumed it was his lunch.

Awed. That's the only emotion I could think of that I was feeling. It was beautiful up here. I could see all of the school grounds, and best yet, if I looked hard enough, I could see past the trees down the hill to the bustling town.

"Do you like it?" Natsu says anxiously, hauling himself over the lip of the roof.

"It's amazing Natsu…" I whisper, sitting down. His nerves disperse, and a lopsided grin settles on his face. He sits next to me, popping open his lunch.

As happy as I was to be with the guy I was head over heels with, I really didn't know what to say to him. However, as the time dragged on, I realized, with an almost start; I didn't _need _to talk to be around Natsu. It was as if, we could just relax with each other without bringing anything up. I liked it.

"You're really quiet," Natsu says, eyeing me.

I felt a blush coming on, "I—I'm sorry, I thought you wouldn't mind."

"I don't," he responds, "but I want to get to know you. You know lots about me, like my fire addiction, but I hardly know anything about you."

"Everyone knows you like to play with fire," I tease, smiling. I tilt my head in his direction and nearly jump at his close proximity. His face was inches from mine.

"You smell good," Natsu all but purrs. A shiver runs up my spine, and I lick my lips.

I didn't know what to say, that was the first time anyone's ever said that to me.

"I love reading and want to be an author when I get out of school," I blurt, defusing the heated situation growing between us.

Natsu blinks, and then laughs, "That's awesome!" He jumps to his feet, cupping his hands around his mouth, yelling, "Lucy will be an author in the future!"

I'm laughing, hysterically, barely making out, "What… are… you… doing?" Natsu drops down, kneeling in front of her.

"I'm making your wish come true." He thinks for a second. "No, I'm making your dream happen."

I hug him, "Thank you." What for, though? For getting me to talk about myself or for making me happy? He hugged back, causing my heart to leapt into my throat.

We finished our lunches, chatting the whole time, we left the roof, our little lunch date, and went back to classes.

_**XXX**_

Oh sweet Mavis! I internally screamed when someone's hand clasped my shoulder. My first thought was, Natsu, but his hand wasn't as rough looking.

I whip around, and there stood Gray. What did he want?

"Lucy?" How did he know my name? What am I kidding? He can get anything he wants from _anyone _if he so asked. He was such a great manipulator.

"What?"

"Can you tutor me in English?" He grimaced. "Cana-san asked me to get you as my tutor, since you're the best of the best."

Flattery? "I'm a grade lower than you." Why would Cana sell me out like that?

"Does it matter if you're smart? Besides, you look like a friendly girl, and I like that you're not into me." Um… I think my brain just exploded from the absurdity of his statement.

"Sure." It came out more like a question rather than an answer.

Before he could say anything more, a loud '_Gray-samaaaaa_!' echoed down the hall, as Juvia Lockser threw her arms around Gray's neck. Juvia was known for her eccentric behaviour and being absolutely irrevocably in love with him.

"Who's this?" She sneered, turning her icy blue eyes on me.

"Lucy, she's my tutor," Gray answers for me, smoldering Juvia from saying more with his eyes.

Juvia pouts, "You could have asked Juvia to tutor you, Gray-sama." Also known for her habit of speaking in third person. She was famous, even for someone as anti-social as me. Plus, I liked to look through old year books, so I almost knew everyone.

They bicker a bit longer, and I can't help but feel like an awkward third wheel around a married couple. I excuse myself, and from what I could tell, they didn't hear me.

Boy was that weird. First, Gray asks me to tutor him, second, it's as if he were married to Juvia.

So I went for my refugee, the library. Today, though, I was feeling brave, so I sat at a more open table, having grabbed a book already.

"Excuse me, that seat it already taken." I glance up, horrified to find I've sat at a table with another person. How did I not see it occupied?

I stand, bowing my head, stepping back hurriedly. Crap, crap, crap!

"Hey now!" The girl laughs. "I didn't say you had to leave, but that seat is where my boyfriend was sitting and he likes that spot." She pats the chair on the other side of her. "Sit here instead."

I was one hundred percent positive I looked like a deer caught in the head lights, because she said, "I don't bite." Interactions with people in high school is normal. Then again, my best friends didn't exist and I was in love with the resident fire starter.

"Right…" I say timidly, switching to the seat she referred me too.

"I'm Levy," she introduces, pushing the glassed up onto the top of her blue hair.

"Lucy," I tell her, and then her name hits me. Levy McGarden, she was the known bookworm of the school, dating the scariest guy here.

"Oi, shrimp, who's that?" Speak of the devil. Gajeel Redfox slumped into his chair, his red eyes piercing mine.

Levy smiles, unperturbed by the presence of the massive boy. I, admittedly, was intimidated. "This is Lucy, she's my new friend."

Wait, what? Friends? Already? This made me… pleased. I had a friend.

"Hi," I said, giving him a tiny wave. Gajeel stares at me for a long time, until he grinned.

"Gihihi, good choice, shrimp."

Before I knew it, I was engaged in a conversation with the two, completely and totally apart of it. And I think I liked it.

_**XXX**_

"Luce, I forgot to mention, the festival we're going to is in a month, not a few weeks. Sorry." Natsu sighs, coming up next to me.

I smile up at him, upbeat from making a new friend, "That's okay. I'm just glad to be spending time with you." My face is red.

He arches his eyebrow, tweaking my cheek playfully, "Me too." Casually, after we begin our walk, which hopefully becomes normal, he asks, "So how was your day?"

"Okay, I made a friend," I chirp, momentarily flabbergasted by my sudden cheerfulness.

"Who?"

"Levy McGarden," I reply.

"She's a lot like you," he states, "her boyfriend is jackass though." I smack him with my briefcase, giggling.

"Oh don't say that Natsu!" I exclaim, and he smirks, bonking his fist against my head lightly.

"It's true!" Natsu defends himself.

"Oh, I'm also tutoring Gray Fullbuster," I tell him.

Natsu shudders, "Ugh, why? He's such a creep."

Now it's my turn to raise a brow, "Since when?" We've just left the school grounds, heading down the same path as before.

"Since always," Natsu snorts, "he strips, didn't you know?"

"For real?" I gasp; I just thought it was a rumour!

"Yup."

I burst out laughing. I couldn't believe it!

"I like the sound of your laugh," Natsu articulates, his cheeks tinting the same shade of pink as his hair.

My hearts pounding now, "I like yours too."

We're quiet for an instant, until he says, "Promise you'll kick ice-boy in the balls if he tries anything, okay?"

Um… "Okay, I promise." Was he… jealous?

"See ya tomorrow!" Natsu touches my cheek and jogs away, the sense of déjà vu hitting me. We've done this before, days ago.

When I reach my home, only then do I grasp that I've only seen one imaginary friend today. And suddenly, I miss them.

**Sooo what did you think? Boring? OOC? Loved it? What should I improve on? Well, anyways, thanks so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows! Look forward to seeing you again! Also, anyone wonder where Lisanna is…? *winks***

**~Emerald~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings: **Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia, Gajeel x Levy, Jellal x Erza and minor Gray x Lucy

**Timeline: **AU modern, highschool

**Warnings: **None other than mild cursing and violence…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail

**Authors Note: **lol so much hate for Lisanna in the reviews! Come on, she's not that awful! Besides, if she _does _make an appearance in the story, she won't fuck up Natsu and Lucy, I mean, really, I would never do that! I love Nalu too much! And yes, Gray is finally here, and Juvia is in love with him! Surprise, right? Anyway, enjoy!

**XXX**

If I'd have ever thought I'd have the boy I was crazy about in my bedroom, I'd think I was crazy. Then again, seeing people that weren't actually there was a sign of insanity, right?

Natsu lazily hung off the edge of my bed, his eyes locked on my face as I shifted nervously from my seat on the carpet. His scarf draped casually onto the floor and blood was beginning to rush to his head.

"You're room smells like you," he says, suddenly sitting up. He leapt off the bed and landed on the floor next to me. He sank to his knees, deadly serious. "Tell me one thing about you I don't know."

I feel my face heat up, "If I do, you have to tell me something about yourself I don't know."

"I like fire." I _think_ he's joking. I give him a look and he holds up his hands. "Okay, okay, my dad left my mom when I was seven." His expression turned forlorn as he gently stroked his scarf. "This is all he left me."

I swallowed thickly, feeling so much empathy for the suddenly vulnerable boy in front of me. Softly, as if not to spook him, I take his hand and hug him. He buries his face in my neck, his hot breath fanning against the slim column.

I understand him better than I thought. Although my father was still here, it seemed as if he had already abandoned me, it just didn't feel like he was really even around. And with the loss of a parent, I get it.

"My mom died when I was little," I whisper, and his grip tightens at my words. We stay like this, for what could be eternity, and when he pulls back slightly, do I realize I'm shaking. I can't believe how utterly sad our childhoods are, and I just want to make him feel better.

"Luce, shh, it's okay," Natsu sooths, and he's so out of character, I begin to sob. Natsu tugs me back into his arms, and I even feel a few of his own tears splash onto my shoulder.

This is what human contact must be like. At this moment, while my tears were drying at their own pace, I felt undying love for Natsu. He told me something very personal to him, and here he is crying with me. He showed me a side of him I don't think even I knew he had.

I brush away his tears, "Thank you."

He grins lopsidedly, rubbing his thumb against my cheek. "Why do I feel so comfortable around you?"

Despite my better judgement, I blush lightly again. "I don't know. I feel the same though." I lean my cheek closer to his palm. This light contact is making my heart soar, butterflies to flutter and my face to flush. He sure was doing a number on me.

"Okay, from now on, we'll tell each other something new each day until we run out!" Natsu runs his thumb over my cheekbone once more before letting go of me. I scrub away my own tears, the ones I felt growing from the overwhelming feeling of gratitude.

Instead of letting me attempt to seem cheerful, Natsu took my hand and shook his head. Silently, as no words passed, he pulled me into his arms once again. And this time, I really sobbed.

But it was if some silent communication passed between us, as Natsu whispered, "I won't leave you, I promise." I couldn't form a coherent sentence, couldn't voice my feelings, but yet, somehow, he knew.

Eternity could have passed with me spent whimpering in his arms, but time was up. When I finally pulled away for good, large tear marks covered the front of Natsu's shirt and from what I could only guess were wrinkles from my death grip. He really was too amazing.

I stand, almost blindly stumbling to my dresser. Natsu's on his feet, concern crossing his face, until I turn to him with my hand outstretched. I was delicately holding onto a picture frame. Natsu took it, turning it over in his welt covered palm.

It was a picture of my mother holding me as a toddler. In it, I was sucking on my thumb, my blonde hair in cute little pig-tails. And my mother, my gorgeous mother, held me tight, her face a lit with happiness.

Natsu stared at it for a long time, and I shifted, uncertain about his scrutiny. "You look a lot like her," he says, a kind of finality to his words.

I smile, "I get that a lot." I wing my hands together, suddenly forlorn. I knew Natsu was here for me, but it was still something of a feat for me to tell someone about my mom. I'm a little shocked, too, that I told him that rather than the imaginary friends bit.

Natsu chews on his lip, setting the frame aside, and then lunges at me, knocking us both to the ground. I anticipate it to hurt, but surprisingly, it doesn't, as he had wrapped his arm around me, preventing me from truly hitting the floor. I flush.

"W—what are you doing?" I exclaim my voice breaking as he pressed his ear to my bosom.

"Your hearts beating really fast," he tells me, his warm breath fanning across the sheer fabric of my shirt. I knew he was doing this to cheer me up. However, secretly, I wish he was doing this because he loved me too.

"No shit!" I weakly push at him, and instead find my arms wrapped around his neck. Natsu's chuckle makes his body rumble against mine, and I can't stop the butterflies now.

"Luce… What are you doing to me?" He mutters, tilting my head, forcing me to look at him. His obsidian gaze captures mine completely.

I slid my hands down his arms, stretching to grasp his scarf. "I don't know." His head dips, touching his nose to mine. My gaze is obscured by his black eyes. I lick my lips. Is he going to kiss me?

A door slams shut from below us as a voice calls out, "Lucy-sama! Your father will be home soon!" I shove Natsu away, instinctively.

"Sorry!" I blurt. He grins, playing with his lighter. "See you tomorrow?"

Natsu nods and quickly pecks my cheek. "I'll pick you up." He gets up and jogs out the door. I sit on the floor, touching my cheek, staring at the space he just left through.

I wonder why he decided to show up at my house that morning, but now I really do believe it's because he wanted to get to know me. How many secrets could he have? Could we both have?

**XXX**

"Good morning Lucy!" Natsu leapt down off the brick wall, startling me. I nearly shrieked at his sudden appearance. I wasn't sure how I completely missed the pink haired boy sitting on a six foot high wall, but I did.

"Don't do that!" I scold. "You scared the hell out of me!" He scratched the back of his head, shooting me a grin.

He chuckled, tossing his lighter up, "Sorry, sorry, sorry." I roll my eyes, and head off in the direction of the school. Natsu catches up to me, flicking on the lighter. The flame flickered wildly, and he snapped the lid shut, shoving it back into his pocket.

I nervously take my lip between my teeth. Sure we've walked home together, but I didn't know if our walk to school should be different.

I staggered when Natsu's pinkie hooked with my own, surprised. He smirked, and for a moment, I was unsure if it was directed towards me or not. Until he turned his eyes on me, then I knew it was for me. His smirk was a tad bit cocky.

"Shut up," I say, dropping my eyes. He chuckled.

"I didn't say anything," Natsu defends, still laughing. I bump him with my shoulder.

"You know what I mean!" I protest. Yet, I can't help myself from giggling along with him. I'm almost glad he hadn't brought up what I told him yesterday.

Natsu bumps me back, "Yeah." Our pinkies are still connected by the time we enter the school gates.

I'm released when I'm ambushed by the blue haired bookworm. "Lu-chan, were you just…?" I cover her mouth with my hand.

Gajeel and Natsu exchange fist bumps and gruff words. I twist to face her, "Shh." I glance around for a second and realize no one cares. So I respond, "Yes." Levy beams, taking my hand.

"I knew it!" She whispered. "You like him… and he likes you." I blink. How could she so easily see through me? We've known each other for such a small amount of time…

Before I can retort, Natsu butts in, "See you at lunch time Luce!" he gives my hand a squeeze then he jogs off.

Blush works its way up my neck. Levy hooks her arm through mine, shooing Gajeel away with promises of a date later that night. She drags me along.

"Can I be the maid of honour at your wedding?" Levy asks nonchalantly.

"W—what?!" I exclaim, louder than I intended on, earning a few looks from my peers.

Levy giggles, "Well, assuming you and Natsu get married, I want to be the maid of honour."

"Levy!" I wasn't even sure if Natsu and I would _date _let alone get married. She winks at me.

**XXX**

"So why exactly are _you _here?" Gray demanded, annoyed. I glanced between the two, curious to their heated interaction. It was study period, and Gray had caught me just before I entered the library, asking if he could get some help now. I was surprised at how our study periods lined up so well. Of course, I just happened to be with Natsu at the time as we'd just had lunch, and he insisted on staying with me.

Natsu snorts, crossing his arms, "It's a free world, ice-boy, and I shall do as I please." Natsu tauntingly waved his lighter in Gray's face. "I can set you on fire so you can chill."

Gray rolled his eyes, "How about I lock you in the freezer so _you _can chill?"

"Guys!" I snap, exasperated. Natsu deflates like a kitten denied some fish and Gray pinches his nose. I soften at Natsu's expression and secretly pat his knee under the table. "I'm just helping Gray with his English and Natsu's here because… um…"

"Whatever." Gray flips open his binder. "I don't quite understand this. Parallel sentence structure."

I arch my eyebrow, "Really? Well basically it's when in writing the elements of the sentence have the similar ideas or grammatically parallel."

Gray's mouth flopped open like a fish, "What?"

Laughing, I continue to explain to him until he understands. Which he doesn't, for another ten minutes. Natsu's half asleep on the table, his head resting on his outstretched arms.

Almost unnoticeably, Gray scoots his chair closer to mine. I freeze when I catch sight of his nose, so close in my peripheral vision. Flushing, I point to something on his page and he brushes his hand against mine.

These awkward—for me mostly, I think—touches go on for quite a while and soon, Gray's chair is pressed up against mine. I'm squirming.

"So Lucy, are you single?" Natsu shoots up straight at the sudden question from Gray. In fact, even I'm flapping my mouth in sheer shock.

"Erm, yeah." I mean, Natsu and I don't have any labels slapped onto our relationship, so I guess I was single. But I was in love with him so I wasn't planning on dating anyone other than him.

"Excellent!" Gray throws his arm over my shoulder. "Truthfully, the reason I wanted to see you today was to ask you out. So Lucy, will you go out with me?"

My brain died. Did he really just…?

Natsu's chair scrapped across the floor as he stood up abruptly. His face is twisted up in an expression I can't quite describe, but he looks upset. His knuckles were going white from how hard he was clenching his lighter.

"Excuse me," he spat. Natsu stormed out of the library in a huff. I hold out my hand in his direction, a fleeting—failing—attempt to stop him. I can't seem to find my voice.

"Well?" Gray prompts. "Would you like to go out with me?"

I can't hear him over the blood thundering through my skull. I say some jumbled mess to him and race after Natsu. He's out of sight before I can even think of finding him. I have no clue where to look and I don't know what I would even say to him.

**XXX**

The rest of the day went in bitter silence, and Natsu was nowhere to be found. For the first time in weeks, I left the building without Natsu next to my side. I kicked a rock.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the president, Erza, with the blue haired boy from before. Their arms were linked, and she was chatting with some younger students. I recognized who the man was. It was Jellal Fernandes, the treasurer in the student council. They were dating?

A hand grasped my shoulder, and I whirled around, hoping it to be Natsu. I was sadly mistaken. It was Gray.

He raised his eyebrow, "Sorry to disappoint."

"I'm not disappointed…" I mutter, and I'm not convincing anyone.

Gray scratches the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't realize you were in love with flame brain."

What?! "H—how did you know?" I squeak, blushing. When did he figure it out?

"You told me," Gray replies, "when you rejected me. You said, '_sorry, but I'm in love with someone else.' _" He chuckles a bit, "I kinda figured it was him when you sprinted after him."

"Oh…" I frown. "Why did you ask me out?"

"You weren't fawning after me. I liked it. Sorta. And you're gorgeous." He _must _be talking about my boobs! That's all guys ever saw!

"You mean you liked my breasts?" I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

Gray's eyes widen, "No! I mean, they're nice, but—no!" I laugh. I couldn't believe how well I was getting along with him considering I really only got along with Natsu. And Levy. And my imaginary friends.

"Lucy…" Loke whispered in my ear, causing me to straighten. "Look at the school." Huh…?

I twist around and that's when I see it. The top floor of the building is on fire.

With Natsu leaping out the window, laughing like a maniac…

**And here is what you've all been waiting for! The fire! Lol it's amazing! So Natsu got jelly and lit the school on fire? Pretty amazing. With this, no appearance of the 'dreaded' Lisanna. Damn, I should introduce some more characters. Also, my sincere apologizes if it was OOC or moving too fast when Lucy told Natsu about her mom. Two more chapters left and feel free to point out any plot holes I've left! I'm notorious for that… If I did, I shall edit it immediately. Ciao!**

**~Emerald~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairings: **Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia, Gajeel x Levy, Jellal x Erza and minor Gray x Lucy

**Timeline: **AU modern, highschool

**Warnings: **None other than mild cursing and violence…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail

**Authors Note: **Hmm… Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter! Anyway, here's the latest instalment.

**XXX**

My jaw falls open in shock, although really, I shouldn't have been that surprised. Bells are ringing, students are screaming and Erza is dialling the fire department. Loke's hand is on my lower back and I'm too dazed to notice his touch is palpable.

Natsu's feet hit the ground, pounding past the student body. It wasn't that hard, everyone leapt out of the way to avoid the pyromaniac. Makarov, the principal of the school shrieked after the rose haired male, chasing after him on stubby legs.

I couldn't tear my gaze away from the orange flames that licked the sky. Black puffs of smoke curled up, stroking the sun.

"Lucy!" Loke's voice boomed urgently, and that when I saw. Natsu was running _towards _me. My eyes grew wide. Gray barely stepped back in time for Natsu to scoop me up and toss me over his shoulder.

Loke ran after us, despite the fact he wasn't real. He was still laughing. Students were so distracted by the fire now, they didn't even see us run by.

"What did you do?" I scream, barely louder than the rest of the cries of my peers. Makarov still chased after him, demanding he put me down. Sirens screeched in the back ground and steadily grew closer to the school.

Natsu didn't answer me, his grip tightening on the backs of my thighs. He squealed around the corner, the rubble flying. I think I was still screaming, I was far too lightheaded to notice.

He set the school on fire. And now he's _kidnapping me_? What is going on?

Natsu ducked behind an alleyway when the cops drove by and put me down, clasping his warm, blistered palm against my mouth, silencing my screams. He pushed me against the brick wall, glancing out in the street. The fire trucks zoomed past, and the grin never faltered from his face.

"Isn't this exciting?" He says finally.

"What?" My reply comes out muffled, and he moves his hand. His black orbs meet mine, stealing my breath. The melting obsidian captures my stare completely.

Natsu laughs again, breathlessly, "The chase." He startles me by lifting me up again bridal style and leaps out from the alley way, running down the street.

"Won't you get expelled?" I loop my arms around his neck, blushing. I have a feeling I should be acting differently towards this whole ordeal, considering he just set the school on fire, but yet, I can't find it in myself to react. He's Natsu. I trust him with my life.

He's got that shit eating grin on his face, and slips past a gate up to a moderately sized house. "Welcome to Casa-Natsu." He twists the handle and the door swings open. Natsu sweeps in, closing the door.

Furniture is minimal. A brown suede couch with slashes in the cushions, revealing the cotton inside, a coffee table covered in stains, and a small box television in the corner. An arch way led to a kitchen, and I could only see a two seater table through the gateway, and to the right of the entrance is a hallway, probably where the bedrooms are. A potted plant here and there, not much going on in the house. It has a faint scent of smoke and perfume.

A blue cat trots out from the kitchen and notices our presence. He turns right around meowing. Natsu chuckles and mutters the cat's name. I didn't know he had a cat. Learning something new every day with Mr Dragneel.

It dons on me that I'm still in Natsu's arms. I pat his chest and his cheeks tinge pink from realization. He sets me down once again and scratches the back of his head.

"Sorry it's not much," he mutters, running his fingers over the window sill ledge.

"I like it," I tell him honestly. And I do. It's quaint, and something that's nicer than the estate I grew up in.

His eyes flicker to my face before he sighs, "Sorry I got you mixed up into this." He smirks. "But it is your fault."

I gape at him, "How is it my fault?" I'm bewildered and the fact that cops are probably prowling the street for Natsu and his impending arrest, I'm more focused on this conversation.

Natsu snorts, "Well duh. You let ice-prick feel you up and ask you out! If you hadn't agreed to tutoring, none of this would have happened."

"You were jealous?" I blurt. Natsu's face remains passive and I nervously touch my ear. Was he? That was more than extreme to be jealous over.

The world spun and when I blinked my back was on the wall under the window sill and Natsu crawled over me. I was hyper aware my heart was thundering and that my shirt had risen up. Sirens whirred and went past. Natsu's hands were splayed out next to my head, braced against the wall. He let one hand wonder, gripping my thigh, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I was," he breathed, huskily. A darker look settled on Natsu's face.

"Won't you get in trouble?" I whispered, clenching my fingers into the cloth of Natsu's shirt. I could feel his hard muscles beneath my greedy palms.

His eyes closed, and his face was pressed against my neck. His breath fanned against my collarbone as he inhaled and exhaled gently. I was hot… "No, my jii-chan is the principal." Makarov was Natsu's grandfather?

All thoughts were thrown out the window when Natsu's teeth grazed my neck. I let out a shuddered breath, letting my eyes close. My stomach tightened with nerves and Natsu chuckled lightly. It rumbled through his body and my knuckles locked from how hard I gripped his shirt.

His lips were a ghost of a whisper as they moved up to hover above my lips. I chew mine in response, closing my eyes. He was going to kiss me…

The door to the house flew open and Makarov stormed in, huffing. Natsu stiffened, leaping away from me as if nothing happened. I quickly got to my feet, fixing my rumbled outfit. I don't think my face could have been redder.

"What you did was… so… argh!" Makarov growled, unable to form a coherent sentence. His dark eyes settled on me. "Heartfilia-san, would you kindly?" He pointed to the door.

Natsu shot me an encouraging look, but his face was just as red as mine felt. I nod, in a sort of daze and quickly scoot out past Makarov, wondering what in the hell just happened. And what Natsu's punishment would be.

**XXX**

I fiddled with the buttons on my cell phone. I can't remember exactly when we exchanged phone numbers, probably the day he came to my house, but we did at some point. I've messaged him every day, asking where he was, what happened, and nothing. It's been about a week since I heard from him. I pocket my phone.

My heart aches at the idea I've rolled around in my head. It's my fault Natsu's in trouble, I got him jealous. Then again, I'm crazy myself to be in love with a guy who would start a fire for something like what happened. It wasn't that big of a deal… But maybe it was to him.

I massage my temples, pinching my eye lids together, sighing. This was so confusing. I couldn't help myself. I wished he was here. I kind of reverted to my hidden corner in the library.

Loke refused to talk to me as I let 'Natsu take advantage of me' and my other friends seemed to be avoiding me like the plague. Except for Plue, good old Plue. He danced for me, in hopes to get my mind off the Natsu ordeal. It didn't work.

When my phone buzzes, I jump, and it clatters from the skirt pocket to the carpeted floor. It's Natsu…

_1 message received _

_From: Natsu Dragneel_

_SMS: Hey Luce, sorry I haven't been in touch, my mom took away my phone and I only just got it back today. I got suspended, big surprise, but if Jii-chan wasn't principal I'd probably have been shipped off to military school or something. I have to do one hundred hours of community service though, gross. Anyways, I wanted to know if you're still up for the Sakura Blossom Festival tomorrow? I begged my mother to let me take you since she's so pissed and all. (Took away all my lighters!) If so, I'll pick you up at six!_

_Date: 26 / 04 / 13_

_Time: 1:45 PM_

A moltenly lava type feeling seeped through my body and my stomach did a flip. I quickly texted back a reply that I'd love to go and couldn't wait to see him. I was relieved he wasn't gone for good or anything. Or even that I didn't get him sent to boot camp.

I kept thinking back to all the times we almost kissed. That's it, tonight; I'm determined to get him to kiss me. Hell, I'm determined to kiss him in general.

I speculate where the shy and timid me went, before thinking of what to wear.

**XXX**

I dressed in a simple tulle ruby red skirted dress with a sweet heart neckline. A black sash fitted my waist and a pair of black flats on my feet. I left my hair alone, really only curling it a tad. I looked pretty, with outlined dark brown eyes and full lips.

Tonight was my first date with Natsu. My stomach wouldn't stop flip flopping I was so anxious. It really felt like I was dreaming. How often does the love of your life ask you to the Sakura Blossom Festival? I heard it was so beautiful…

My anxiety turned more into that of excitement. Oh when would he be here? Just as that thought occurred, my phone buzzed from the dresser. I snatched it up and devoured the message. He was here!

I spared no time racing outside, only to stop dead in my tracks. Natsu peeled a helmet off his head, grinning impishly at me, tucking the helmet under his arm. The rose haired male straddled the seat to the sexiest—and most dangerous—looking motorcycle I've ever seen in my life. A black leather jacket was wrapped around his torso, hugging his body amazingly. He still wore his signature muffler and this time instead of school issued khakis, he had on dark jeans and combat boots. Natsu looked just about edible.

"Are you sure you know how to drive that?" I ask teasingly, finding my voice and feet as I hurry the rest of the way down the steps.

Natsu chuckles, getting off the bike to greet me. "Of course I can. What insane maniac can't drive a motorcycle?"

"Like that makes me feel any better climbing on that death trap with you," I say, and he takes the other helmet and fastens it on my head. His warm fingers brush my chin as the buckle clicks. Something clicks in my head, other than the fact he was touching me, Natsu promised to tell me why he liked fire so much.

"I'll keep you safe," Natsu declares then lowers his voice. "As long as you hold on tight and don't let go."

"I could never let you go." The confession easily came from mouth and his smile softened.

Natsu helped me on the bike, "I'll hold you too that." He swung his leg over bike once again. I squeezed my thighs around him, fearful. Natsu placed his own helmet on his head and revved the bike. I wrapped my arms around him for dear life as it jolted forward. We were off!

It was exhilarating! Pure adrenaline and euphoria pumped through my veins and I squealed with laughter. Natsu was laughing too; I could feel his body shaking.

I decided, when he told me why he liked fire, I'd tell him about my imaginary friends. That was that.

I was having so much fun on the once proclaimed death trap, that I was disappointed when we got to the parking lot. Although my joints were stiff from gripping so hard, it was a blast.

Hoping off as daintily as possible, I gave Natsu back his helmet.

"You have helmet hair," he commented and my eyes widened. Oh no! Flustered, I attempted to fix my hair and he just clicked his tongue, a beaming. "Stop, you look cute." My face felt hot.

I took his hand, "Idiot…" Natsu put away the helmets.

"Let's get some food first." He gestured to the rows of street venders. I squeeze his fingers, telling him I'm a go for the idea. Natsu leads me through the throng of people, retaining a firm grip on my hand so as not to lose me.

I'm giggling so much I don't even notice when I bump into people or when more things are shoved into my arms. Shish kebabs, cotton candy, cat ears, masks, ramen, whatever Natsu could get his hand on that he wanted.

At one point, I hand off our goods to him to go fishing. I hold the string like it was my life line, dipping the hook in the water. The goal was to hook a fish for two coins a person, you could keep that fish. In commemoration of the rainbow Sakura blossoms, all the fish were rainbow trout.

"Just… a… little… more!" I get the fish in the lip, lifting it from the shallow pool. "I did it!" I exclaim, and the vendor happily takes my prize and prepares its baggie.

Natsu clapped, or tried to at least, "You were amazing!" I proudly take the bag from the vender, poking at it tenderly. The trout swims around, smiling the world away.

"I know I was!" I boast, giggling. Natsu shifts everything to his one arm and takes my hand again.

"Time to sit and dig in! I'm starving." Natsu brings me to a bench, a bit away from the crowds of people. I carefully set Nemo down, in the safety of one of the masks we picked up, hoping he didn't roll away.

Natsu adjusted the pink cat ears on his head, spooning mouthfuls of ramen in his mouth. I tore off sections of meat from the kabob and glanced at Natsu from the corner of my eye. The butterfly mask I wore obscured some of my vision of him, but nothing too much.

"Natsu…?" I prompted and he paused in mid swallow. He forced the rest down.

"What's up?" I was so glad the mask hid the emotions that were swirling in my eyes. Concealed the blush on my cheeks, protecting me from what I was feeling. The words _I love you _thickly clung to my tongue.

"Why do you like fire? You promised you'd answer me," I announce, thankful for the poor lighting and mask.

Natsu's expression faltered a bit, as if he expected me to say something else. He opened his mouth to answer, taking my hand in his, leaning closer to my face…

"Natsu?" We jerked apart, immediately ceasing all contact. A girl with silver bobbed hair stood before us, her cerulean blue eyes large.

"L—Lisanna?" Natsu's expression suddenly became unreadable to me. The way he looked at her… it was different.

Tears welled in her eyes, "I've missed you so much…" Why did my heart hurt?

Natsu's mouth flopped open and closed. "I—me too," He finally said after moments of silence.

The girl, Lisanna, smiled at him, with the same love and adoration I felt towards the pyromaniac. I shook my head to clear the nasty thoughts creeping up in my mind.

"Oh Natsu… can we talk?" she inquires softly, clenching the folds of her kimono.

Natsu turns back to me, waiting to see what I have to say. "It's okay…" I whisper. Natsu's dark orbs searched my hidden face and pressed our foreheads together.

"I'll be right back," he murmurs so only I can hear and gets up to lead Lisanna over to the trees, out of my hearing range.

I sigh, swallowing my unnecessary jealousy and scooped up Nemo in my arms. It was going to be okay.

After all, he asked me on a date, right? He must have some feelings for me. But then there's the girl, the one I've never seen before…

I shake my head again, slapping my cheek lightly. It doesn't matter what they have to talk about. Natsu is mine.

**Do. Not. Freak. Out. Lisanna will **_**not **_**do anything to ruin the relationship between Natsu and Lucy. She won't come between them. I promise, cross my heart. It is okay. She does actually have a purpose, I swear. She's not just here because I felt like throwing a wrench in the relationship. (Which I obviously won't because I already said I wasn't and there's only one chapter left.) Yup! **_**One **_**chapter **_**left**_**. Forever. So yeah… Alrighty, anything else I have left to explain and or say (or if I leave plot holes, please, point that out, I'm notorious for that) and thank you again for reading! **

**~Emerald~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairings: **Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia, Gajeel x Levy, Jellal x Erza and minor Gray x Lucy

**Timeline: **AU modern, highschool

**Warnings: **None other than mild cursing and violence…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail

**Authors Note: **So thank you all for not flipping out! Like I said, Lisanna won't ruin anything. Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!

**XXX**

When Lisanna took Natsu's hand, I had to close my eyes and look away. It was almost too painful to bear. But, I wasn't going anywhere.

"Why do you do this to yourself? I think you're a masochist," Loke chided. "Do you like putting yourself in situations that hurt you?" His tone was colder than I was use to.

I held my chin up high, refusing to meet his eyes, "What does it matter? I love him."

Loke snorted, "You don't love him. You're in love with the idea."

I glare at him, "And what do you expect? Do you want me to fall in love with you? Tough luck there, you're not real!" I was being a bit of a bitch, but didn't Loke get it? Lisanna was back and I don't even know her relationship with Natsu. Then again, Loke was a mere figment of my imagination; shouldn't he be doing whatever I say?

"No," he said sadly, "but I wish I was real."

"How is that possible? You don't have a mind of your own. You were created to comfort _me _not make things more difficult," I snapped, suddenly feeling exhausted. Talking to Loke was being a major drain.

Loke stared at me, "You know what? Fine, be a selfish little girl. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Just because you created us doesn't mean we have to cater to your every beck and call. I'm sorry, Lucy, I do love you, but when you learn to grow up, it'll be too late." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I came to tell you something else, though. You don't need us anymore. You're friends with that violent red-head, the bookworm. Be happy Lucy."

I swallowed thickly, "I… no, Loke, don't go." I couldn't think about Natsu. How could my friends just leave me?

"Good bye Lucy, we won't bother you again," Loke whispered, bowing deeply at the waist.

"Please, stay with me," I pleaded and when he vanished, I noticed I was crying. My first friends in the world have left me just because I got real ones? I suppose that makes sense, but if it did, why does it hurt so much? I set down Nemo and peel off the mask, rubbing roughly at my eyes. Why won't the tears stop?

"Lucy…?" Natsu's inquisitive voice pulled me back. I glance up him, Lisanna hovering in behind him. Without thinking, of his feelings or the girls behind him, I hurl myself in his arms.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, "I just said good-bye to someone and it hurts." Natsu wrapped his arms around me and rubbed his chin along the top of my head. I let out a sob.

Natsu's grip on me tightened and I felt better, just a bit. But the hollow feeling in my chest refused to part. It hurt to breathe.

After a few minutes of this pathetic behaviour, I pushed back and sent Lisanna a watery smile, "I'm Lucy."

The white blonde haired girl smiled back, thankful, "I'm Lisanna. Natsu just told me so much about you."

I nodded, pursing my lips. I probably looked like a mess. Streaked makeup and puffy red eyes. "Can I ask you a question, Lisanna?"

Her eyes widen, surprised, "I… yeah, sure."

"Do you know why Natsu likes fire so much?" Natsu opens his mouth to protest, but I silence it with a sharp glare. He shrinks back, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Yes," Lisanna replied. "I guess you want to know why. When we were younger and his father was still around, we were camping. Igneel, his dad, left a lighter on the table and made Natsu promise he wasn't going to touch it. And I… I dared him to. Natsu used it, and he ended up burning down half the campsite." Her smile turned forlorn. "He likes the danger of the situation. He told me it was the thrill, he liked not being in control of what could happen next. It's my fault he likes fire so much, and I suffered the consequences."

I stopped breathing somewhere during her speech. This pure and _innocent _girl before me was the reason the guy I loved was a pyromaniac? Wait, suffer the consequences?

"What do you mean, suffered the consequences?" Natsu slunk back and I grabbed his hand, stopping him from leaving. He couldn't meet my eyes when I looked at him and settled for kicking a rock.

Lisanna stared at me for a long moment, "Do you care for him?"

Her question caught me off guard and I was a little offended she responded with her own instead of answering mine. "Yes, of course I do," I answered, my face more than just red.

She chewed on her lip, "For the longest time, I loved him. That's over now, but I did. I knew he was dangerous, but I also knew it was my fault he was dangerous. I wanted to change him, to make him better. I was but a moth drawn to a flame." Lisanna lifted up her shirt, revealing an ugly burn mark, winding around her waist and up her rib cage. "I got burned. See, Natsu was holding a lighter, and I tripped, silly me I guess, and the lighter caught my shirt on fire. Natsu was so scared he didn't know what to do, and neither did I. So I just froze up, terrified and by the time I my burns became as bad as they are, I had water thrown on me."

I was having difficulty stomaching this information. "So how could Natsu possibly still love fire?" I ignored her little love confession. That was in the past, or at least that's how she said it.

"I don't know," Lisanna answered, "you'll have to ask him that yourself." She let her shirt fall, giving Natsu a look. He didn't say anything. Lisanna hugged me, shocking both me and Natsu. "If you really love him, this won't bother you," she muttered in my ear, giving me a meaningful look when she pulled away. "I won't hand him over to you so easily if you hurt him."

I arched my eyebrow, focusing on our light banter instead of the ill feeling I had about Natsu's fire tendencies. "I would never hurt him. So you have nothing to worry about."

Lisanna winked, satisfied, "Good. I should go; I've caused enough trouble on your little date. Good luck with him, Lucy, he's a dummy." Lisanna waved and gave Natsu a quick hug before she disappeared into the crowd.

Without having to look at him, Natsu knew what I wanted. He sat back down next to our things and played with my fingers.

"I know it's a weird thing, but I can't help but love fire. I'm addicted to it. It's beautiful and dangerous and disastrous, but it's a part of me. Do you get it? I hurt Lisanna and yet she doesn't blame me for it. I have a problem, but I'm okay with it. Not with hurting Lisanna but okay with the fire issue." He sighs. "It reminds me of my father. He had a fiery personality and smoked constantly so smoke and fire reminds me of him. It's sick."

"I don't care," I said. Natsu's dark eyes flicker to my face in surprise. "That's part of who you are. You are Natsu Dragneel, the pyromaniac. Whatever happened in your past made you who you are now. You were a child when you hurt Lisanna, it wasn't your fault." I pause. "I find it endearing that fire reminds you of your father." I chuckle nervously. "Sorry, I really suck with words. I'm probably making this worse for you."

Natsu shook his head, "No, actually, thanks." He took out his lighter from the breast pocket of his jacket. Natsu flicked the turner, igniting a flame. "I feel awful for what happened to Lisanna yet she remained my friend. She just moved away and I felt like it was my fault." He grinned crookedly, but underneath that remained the sad smile I'd seen before. "But when I'm with you, I forget that I'm addicted to fire, that I burned a girl I care about. You make me feel… normal."

I giggled, punching him in the arm, "I guess you can say some out of character things too, Natsu." He smiled at me wirily.

"Can I say you bring out the best in me?" He touched his nose to mine for a moment. I sighed, relishing in that single moment. God I loved him.

He gazed up at the sky, "So you don't hate me for being a monster?"

I shake my head, following his eyes to watch the sky. It was so pretty. The full moon cast a bright glow over the darkness, millions of stars splattered across the dark palette. "Natsu, I could never hate you."

He shuddered a breath and stood, scooping up our stuff, carefully placing Nemo in an empty mask. I'd likely never forget what happened here tonight, but I wouldn't want to. I know Natsu inside and out now.

With a pang, I remembered what had transpired between Loke and me. I'd been so distracted by Lisanna's confessions and Natsu's words, that I'd completely forgotten. Now I felt worse. I wish Lyra was here to comfort me.

Natsu took my hand, "Come with me, I want to show you something." Curiously, as I locked away the bitter feelings I had left in me, I went with him, squeezing his fingers as my new comfort.

He led me to a secluded little meadow, surrounded by Sakura blossoms, the purest shade of pink I'd ever seen. "This is the best stop for when they turn rainbow." He babbled on about how we had to wait until midnight before it happened and then there would be fireworks. I'm excited and nervous at the same time. I'd never seen them before.

We laid back down into the soft grass, our fingers laced. Nemo swam happily in his bag next to us. It was so peaceful, a huge change considering the way we just came from.

"Natsu?" I begin, never letting my eyes stray from the profile of his face.

"Yeah?" Natsu turned his head to meet my eyes. I loved his eyes.

I hesitate before answering, until I remembered, he won't care. "I had imaginary friends. For the longest time while I was locked up in my father's estate, I created them because I needed them. And when I was crying earlier, they told me I didn't need them anymore as I had all my new friends… and because I had you."

Natsu laughs, boisterously, "That's so cool! What were they like?" I can't stop the smile I feel growing on my face.

"They were all amazing! Each had their own personality. I'll tell you about them later." I knew he would understand, I knew he cared about me.

His grin turns more mischievous, "You should make a novel about them, a way to honour them." I squeeze his fingers, smirking at him.

"When did you learn to read minds?" I teased.

"When I met you," he replied, inching closer to you. "Luce… I…"

There was no time like the present. "I love you." His sharp eyes widen, warming almost instantly.

"Me too, I love you too," Natsu whispered, rolling on top of me. His lips met mine and I liquefied. This was perfect. My eyes closed and I savoured his kiss. It was so perfect; fireworks went off in my head. No… wait…

We broke the kiss and fireworks boomed overhead. The colours exploded and faded out, accenting the overwhelming rainbow to the Sakura trees. It was so beautiful; it took my breath away, just like Natsu's kiss. We look at each other again, rapt, the beautiful view stolen by the other person's eyes.

And when we kissed again, it was sweet and not in any way described with explosions and butterflies.

**XXX**

_Four years later…_

High school had ended without a second thought. Those years whizzed by, I couldn't believe I was in University now. Levy and Erza remained my best friends, even Juvia joined the ranks of my group. And Natsu…

Things with the pink haired pyromaniac were as hectic as ever. Without his grandfather as the principal, Natsu was having a hard time with keeping his love of fire in check. I thought it was cute, but the headmaster of our University didn't find it as charming as I did when he lit the drapes on fire in one of the corridors. What can I say? He's warped me.

I stretch, cracking the stiff joints in my neck and wave to Levy as she leaves for a date with Gajeel. Admittedly, I wasn't sure how I would like dorm life, hell my father told me it was awful, yet here with Levy, I never felt more at home. Except maybe when I was with Natsu.

The little rainbow trout I caught at that fated festival with Natsu was still around and swimming, happily nibbling at its food. I had him in a small fish bowl on my desk. I still had to be cautious, especially when Natsu brought over his cat. That was almost a catastrophe.

I tapped my finger on the desk, thinking back to that festival. I did end up telling Natsu all about my imaginary little friends and he seemed to grow an emotional attachment to them as well. But, he told me I should write a novel on them. Thinking back even further when he yelled off the roof top that I was going to be a best-selling author, I think it's time to make that dream come true.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled from below my dorm window. I was two stories up and he had his hands cupped around his mouth. I rolled the chair to the window, waving down at him and blew him a kiss. "Come down! I miss you! It's all you can eat steak night!" I slid the chair back into place.

I laughed, calling to him that I'd be out in a minute. I just wanted to get something down. I picked up my trusty pen and cracked open the unused spiral bound notebook, and penned out the first words to my novel.

_ When I first met him, he was a complete and utter disaster. And absolutely beautiful._

~Fin

**Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. Your support makes me so happy. I can't wait to see you all again in my other Fairy Tail stories. I love you all :D thank you again! (And see, Lisanna wasn't a bad guy!) See you again and I hope you loved this story as much as I loved writing it.**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
